Conventionally, a clothes tree is comprised of an upright pole inserted in a hole on a cone above a base stand, with branching hooks or pegs near the top to hold clothes and hats. This structure of clothes tree is complicated to assemble, because a special tool in required to connect the parts together. Another disadvantage of this structure of clothes tree is that the branching hooks or pegs are fixed and can not be adjusted to the desired angle or level. Another disadvantage of this structure of clothes tree is that the rain water of a wet umbrella may drop here and there around a clothes tree.